


Love all over again

by BenjyLovesCloud



Series: ABO DC Universe [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Harrison Wells, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barry has major daddy issues, Barry is emotionally confused not a slut, Bottom Barry, Breeding, Cinnamon Roll Barry, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, OC_Allen-Wells Child, Omega Barry Allen, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Harry, onesided Barry/Jesse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjyLovesCloud/pseuds/BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: Barry is struggling to get over his deceased mate Eobard Thawne but soon finds love in his dear friend Cisco Ramon. As fate would have it he meets the doppelganger of his deceased mate and Barry is suddenly confused. He loves Cisco and he knows that Harry is just his Wells Look-alike but the heart wants what the heart wants and Harry is not above using Barry and playing with his heart to bring his daughter home safe and sound.





	1. Mate?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic on Archive of our own. I finally made the transition from fanfiction.net so please forgive me if I have not matured in my skills as a writer since then.

Barry gasped as a ray of blue light blasted straight into King Shark. He quickly turned towards his hooded “saviour” and nervously watched as the man removed his hood. The speedster felt his mouth go dry. His eyes widened. His entire body felt more alive than it ever had. His breathing quickened “M-mate?”

 

He took large gulps of air and he could feel himself crying. Eobard Thawne was supposed to be dead. He felt that ache in his heart when his Alpha was rubbed away from existence. Whilst technically he consented to mating his idol “Dr Wells” it turned out to be the reverse Flash. This was his mother’s murderer. Despite everything, he was mated to the man and no matter what Eobard did to him, in his heart, he forgave him. Now... Now here he was. His mate. Alive. It doesn’t even matter anymore that he was manipulated and heartbroken. He was just so relieved to see his mate healthy and well, like any Omega would be seeing their Alpha.

He couldn’t help himself. He launched himself into the man’s arms with lightening speed. It would hurt any normal human but his Alpha was a speedster like himself. He launched them both further down the street. He clutched at the man’s shirt rubbing his face into it. The same scent that he missed so much. “A-alpha I’m so sorry” He whimpered. He didn’t mean it. He wanted to take it all back. He was sorry for trying to kill him, being disrespectful to his Alpha, betraying his Alpha. Everything a good Omega should not have done. His heart felt such relief just seeing his mate.

 

His Alpha groaned in pain and pushed him off angrily. “Listen Omega, I do not know who you think I am but I am not your mate. My name is Harrison Wells and I am from an Alternate Universe, a second earth if you will” he explained as he stood up and straightened himself up.

* * *

 

“Very strange to be holding your autobiography, especially when you didn’t write it and it’s not by you” He tossed the book plagued with his name carelessly on the table and awkwardly greeted Cisco and Caitlyn. Barry immediately picked up the book and held it protectively to his chest. He huffed this was his copy. He had read it many times before he met Dr Wells. It was his absolute favourite book.

 

Harrison Wells looked at the young man before him, watching him clutch the book so tightly as if it was so important to him. Obviously this young man was either his doppelgangers lover or number 1 fan boy or both. He sighed, just his luck. He had to end up on an earth where the Flash was a lovesick omega hanging on him like he was his lifeline. It could be useful for saving his daughter though.

“So let me get this straight” Cisco started as he wrapped his arms around a whimpering Barry “You’re the doppelganger of the man who murdered my boyfriend’s mom and is responsible for both Ronnie and Eddie’s deaths?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. Boyfriend hmm? Well looks like Barry Allen is a little slut, jumping straight to a Beta after losing his Alpha.

“yeah but he is not even the doppelganger of Dr Wells that we knew because that Dr Wells body had been taken over by the reverse flash,  who was really Eobard Thawne and Eddies distant relative from the future” Caitlyn added.

“Yeah I didn’t follow any of that” He added arrogantly “I’m my own man. I had nothing to do with the murder of your mother or your friend Ricky”

“His name is Ronnie” Caitlyn corrected quite offended by this Wells tone.

“Him either” He added rather rudely.

The three continued to discuss Earth 2 and Earth 1 but all Barry could do was watching every movement Harry made. This man looked so much like his mate. His Wells. Identical to his Alpha. Nobody knew but Barry had been pregnant during his final battle with the reverse flash. He was unaware until he had found out from the doctor that he had a miscarriage. All he could imagine was a small dark haired baby with stunning blue eyes. Looking just like Dr Wells.  He rubbed his empty stomach. Was this his second chance? He suddenly felt uncomfortable in Cisco’s arms. As if he was betraying his mate.

 

[Bullets clink]

“Joe put the gun down” Barry cried desperately but it was too late to stop his foster father as three shots was fired directly at his mate. At this moment Barry was finding it very hard to distinguish between Harry and Eobard Thawne. All he wanted to do was protect his mate.

 

“Alpha!” Barry yelled as he dove to catch all three bullets with quick bursts of speed leaving Harry feeling himself and wondering why he wasn’t dead yet.

“How is he still alive?” Joe yelled frantically at everyone “How are you still alive?”

“I don't know, because you missed?” Harry hissed sarcastically.

“Alpha I’m trying to keep him from shooting you, you’re not helping!” Barry whined and turned to Joe “Let’s take a walk all right?”

 

Once Barry was a safe distance from the room Harry spoke up “Okay first question, why is Barry so obsessed with my doppelganger and the second question, I don't suppose you have a Big Belly Burger in this universe do you?”

Cisco stared in disbelief “This isn’t happening” His eyes wide as he left the room. Barry was already calling Harry his Alpha. They had been dating for 5 months now and this guy... this Wells look-alike just waltzes into their life and Barry forgets all about him. He has worked too hard and for too long to have Barry’s love to allow some arrogant prick come around and just snatch his lover away from him.

 

* * *

 

Later on Cisco strolled in his workroom and grit his teeth. There was Harry sitting, blasting music and using his equipment without permission. That arrogant prick! “Hey Harry!” He yelled. “Hey over here!” Obviously Harry could hear him but probably chose to ignore him.

 

“Hey!” he yelled again angrily.

 

The music lowered and Cisco walked in annoyed “Come inside. Use me workroom, use my computer, I don't care”

 

“Thanks” Harry murmured nonchalantly as he continued tinkering with his project.

“You and Wells prime have very different music tastes.” Cisco frowned “His was better” He added just to piss Harry off. Harry however, had no interest in anyone’s opinion and shrugged it off.

“This Harrison Wells and I are very different but similar in some respects” Harrison admitted. “I see he made almost the same mistake I did with the particle accelerator”

“He did a lot of terrible things and none of them were by mistake” Cisco huffed.

 

“What did he do to you?” Harry wondered out of the blue “I know he caused the Singularity, murdered Barry’s mother, blah, blah, blah, blah... what did he do to you? You can barely look me in the eye” He turned and faced Cisco “Why is that? What did he do to you?”

Cisco bit his lip before letting it all out “He shoved his hand through my heart” “He stopped my heart”

Wells chuckled and gave an amused smirk “Ouch, okay that would do it, but you survived that”

“Only because Barry erased that timeline”

“Yeah but there is something else isn’t there?” Harry smirked as he watched Cisco look away and shuffle with something on his desk.

Harry smirked and sat back on a chair “You’re jealous”

“What?” Cisco growled.

“You’re jealous that little Omega Barry is going to realise that you can’t give him what he needs, a good thick knot, and come running to the doppelganger of his deceased mate” He leaned forward and Cisco didn’t think it would be possible for his smirk to widen to an even cockier level “You’re going to realise that you were a pathetic attempt to get over my doppelganger and Allens’s going to run to the next best thing. Me”

“You know our Wells may have been evil but you’re just a dick” Cisco frowned.

Harry chuckled and swerved on his chair to turn back to his work “Rest assured, I have a mate back on my earth and have no intention to mate and leave behind a twenty three year old omega” (yes I wanted Barry to be younger than he is to make him even more immature, yes Harry’s wife is alive in this fiction and no its not Tess)

 

Cisco gave a distrusting look. Well this man is not Eobard Thawne and has no need to emotionally manipulate Barry. That statement somehow reassured him.

“Barry and I... I love Barry and I will protect him. He has been through too much with Dr Wells and I won’t allow anyone to hurt him, not Iris, not the Reverse Flash, not Zoom, or Patty and especially not you! I will take care of him so you better keep your distance” Cisco hissed.

 

Harry chuckled “I will do as I please... also its funny that you think a mere beta can ‘take care’ of an Omega. Have you even shared his heats”

Cisco frowned. He wanted to help Barry during his heats but Barry spent his heat month safely in Starling City in one of Oliver’s estates. “That’s none of your business asshole”

“Hmmm” Harry agreed “Here’s how it is: You don't have to like me, I don't like you, but you have to work with me to stop Zoom and Doctor Light. Can you do that?”

 

“I guess we will see, wont we?” Cisco stated rather than asked.

“I guess we will” Harry nodded and turned to continue his work.

 

* * *

 

Barry came over later to star labs after long hours at his lab at the ccpd only to see Harry alone working at the computer. He blushed heavily and pheromones flooded the room. Harry noticed by the scent and looked up calmly ignoring the obviously hormonal Omega “Ah Allen you’re back, come over here, I think I figured out a way to increase your speed and-” he looked up at Barry. Well this was awkward. Barry was there staring blankly at his face. “Allen! Pay attention”

 

“Oh I’m sorry Harry... it’s just...”

“Just what?”

Barry blushed “He... my ex mate also use to research a lot to help me increase my speed”

“I am not him!-”

“I know. I know you’re not him. It’s just when my Omega comes out I find it hard to understand that. I just look at you and smell you and you look, move and smell so much like him that for a while I can’t distinguish that you are not him and I have to try to clear my head and tell myself you’re not him, so forgive me when I mistaken you. I am in love with Cisco. It’s just a little hard getting over my mate. I loved him more than my life” He looked down ashamed “I loved him more than my mother to the point when it came down to killing him, I couldn’t do it, and I forgave him because I loved him. Eddie ended it. So please, forgive my behaviour sometimes.” Barry submissively bowed his head. He wanted to just sit in this man’s lap just like he did on evenings like this when the team went home and Dr Wells would kiss him and mate him and love him right in that wheelchair.

 

“Don't do that. I’m not him. I know you’re only being submissive because I look like him. Joe is an Alpha and you definitely do not submit around him so I know it’s because I have the other Wells face that’s why you are bowing” Harry turned around. “Sit down. I just want to take some blood samples for some tests”

 

Barry nodded and sat down next to the man rolling his sleeves up. As soon as Harry touched his arms he released a barrage of pheromones accidently. Harry frowned and attempted to breathe through his mouth. This hormone was affecting him. Not to mention Barry’s blood was probably laced with strong pheromones right now. “Could you damn stop that? I’m trying to take a sample”

 

Barry blushed “I’m sorry Alpha I-”

“and don't call me that!” He hissed harshly.

“I’m sorry A-al- I ... please allow me to. I’m so use to calling him Alpha-”

“I am not him!”

“I know, but I can’t help it please allow me” He whined as the needle was inserted into his vein.

“Fine as long as you don't call me ‘mate’” Harry murmured drawing blood into the first vial.

Barry looked down sadly “Do you have a mate?”

“Yes, a mate and a daughter” He admitted.

Barry’s scent rose. He growled lightly “What?”

Harry smirked “Oh? Is that jealousy I hear? I thought you loved Ramon?” He leaned close to Barry.

Barry spluttered and looked away embarrassed of his behaviour “I.. I do but you’re mine!” He accidently blurted out.

The older man raised an eyebrow and leaned closer “Am I? You seem to have forgotten that I am not your Wells”

“Y-yes but Harrison Wells is mine no matter which earth or timeline he is from” He whined. His inner submissive Omega coming out and clouding his judgement making him say things he usually wouldn’t.

 

“Hmmm you are by far the most selfish Omega I have ever met” Wells smirked “Tell me, what would you and my doppelganger do when you were alone?”

 

“A-alpha, please don’t make me say such em-embarassing things, you know what we do.” he blushed and looked away. A tent pitched in his sweatpants. His palms sweaty due to how close his mate was. His mind was too clouded to realise that this wasn’t his mate.

 

‘Has he already forgotten? How interesting’ “Hmmm come on Mr Allen, tell me. Did _I_ fuck you in this room? Mated you and bred you with the risk of anyone walking in?”

 

Barry whined and arched of the chair and suddenly a wet patch appeared in Barry’s grey sweatpants. He whimpered as he calmed down. He stood up and sat in Harry’s lap kissing and licking Harry’s chin whining “Mate” and “love you” randomly as he licked and kissed his mates neck, jaw and chin.

 

Harry sat back allowing this. He finally established how much power he had over the Flash of this world. He clutched Barry’s chin “Barry, would you do anything for me?”

Barry whined and kissed Harry desperately “A-anything Alpha, please don't leave me. Don't leave me like _he_ did”

The young speedster was finally clearing his head and realised that Harry wasn’t his Wells but was comfortable in this man’s lap nonetheless.

“I won’t. I will never leave you my Omega. I will mate you and we will have children” Harry whispered and ran his hands on Barry’s abdomen knowing Omegas felt safe and secure when they were bred.

 

“You will leave your wife and child for me?” asked Barry as he snuggled into his neck.

 

“Hmmm but you have to promise to never betray me my love” Harry whispered kissing the Omegas neck.

 

“I w-wont” Barry promised.

 

Harry smirked. This was good. He had the little flash just where he wanted him.


	2. Take me for a test ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter.
> 
> Enjoy<3

“Barry wake up” Barry heard a voice tell him. It was the most amazing voice Barry had heard as his eyes fluttered open. He was graced with his favourite site. He blushed and stuttered “Dr Wells”

The man rolled his eyes “It’s me Harry” he mumbled. “It’s 5am. Ramon and Snow should be here in two hours. I thought you might want to freshen up”

Barry’s eyes widened. He remembered how slutty he acted last night. “Harry oh. My. God. I am so sorry. Forgive my behaviour last night I just. I don't know what came over me. I’m usually not so...”

“Sensitive? Submissive? Horny?” Harry suggested with a chuckle. “It’s okay Allen. I know how Omega’s are. My mate is an Omega. Be thankful now, after you become a mother you won’t be nearly as tempting as you are right now.”

Barry slipped of the medical bed and blushed deeply as he noticed he was in a black T-shirt and black sweatpants. This was Harry’s clothes? “Uhm Harry?”

Harry noticed his unspoken question. “Forgive me Allen but you stunk of pheromones and sex. I didn’t peek more than I should have but you needed to be in clean clothes and I couldn’t find where you guys keep the Star Lab merch. It’s usually kept in our All purpose gym on my earth” He smirked. Little things like this made Omega’s happy. Harry was old enough to understand exactly how Omega’s needed to be courted.

Barry looked away embarrassed and went to make instant coffee across the room “So like... we stayed here all night?”

“Where else could we have gone? I don't have a place and I couldn’t take you to the West’s house with slick soaked pants nor could I take you there in my clothes, Detective West is an Alpha, surely he would smell my scent on you” Harry hummed as Barry handed him a mug of black coffee exactly the way he liked it. No sugar, no cream. “And taking you to your boyfriends house in that state would have probably caused tension in the office”

“About thaaaaat” Barry sat down choosing his words carefully “Harry. I love Cisco. I really don't know what came over me”

“So you don't want to be my Omega?” Harry asked pretending to be offended.

“No it’s not that. I do. I mean you smell like my mate. My body still thinks that you are my mate even though my heart belongs with Cisco. It’s hard to explain.” He mumbled and looked down as his own sweet milky coffee. “I guess in a way I just needed to feel close to my mate again. I guess as long as you are here my body will betray me. I will try and control myself until you leave I promise” The thought of Harry leaving broke his heart. He didn’t even understand why. This man was practically a stranger. He was so strange and familiar at the same time and Barry felt conflicted. There was only one man who made Barry feel as conflicted as this and that was Eobard Thawne. Barry never knew if he loved him or hated him and Harry brings back all the same feelings.

“You don't have to.” Harry simply stated.

“What?” Barry asked confused.

“I’m a world away from my wife and your mate is deceased maybe we could... help each other? I mean maybe I can find a way to break your bond with Eobard since we do genetically have the same body” Harry suggested nonchalantly as he shrugged and sipped his coffee.

“L-like an a-affair?” Barry asked shocked at what Harry was suggesting.

Harry choked on his coffee slightly “I guess you can put it like that. You know your body can’t be satisfied by Ramon until you get over me-him-the other Wells” he leaned close to Barry “I can give you what you need. Nobody needs to know”

Barry felt slightly aroused by that. “I mean. I guess we could. I love Cisco so no one can find out”

Harry smirked “No one will”

“You can stay at my place” Barry blurted out.

“What?”

“Well my house... it was Dr Wells house but he left everything to me including the house, I moved in a month ago because someone needed to maintain it and it was getting kinda full in Joes house because Wally moved in... and it’s been kinda lonely in that big house and stuff so maybe ... I don't know you can stay with me if you want. It’s a half an hour drive from Star Labs with Wells’s car. I don't really use it so you can use that to drive around and stuff... I mean if you want to” He added shyly.

“That’s a very generous offer Mr Allen but it would reflect badly on your status as an unmated Omega to live with an Alpha” Harry decided to put on the honourable man facade.

Barry gasped “No. No one would think such a thing. You need a place to stay while you are here and I trust you. Harry I trust you. You would never take advantage of me”

Harry could not believe how much blind faith Barry had in him. “If you insist Barry, I don't know how your boyfriend would feel though”

Barry giggled “Cisco won’t mind. He is not the jealous type.”

“Hmmm come here Omega” Harry ordered and smirked when Barry did exactly as he was told without a moment of hesitation. Harry stood up and kissed him gently “Thank you Omega, you are such a good and kind mate” He whispered and Barry’s body trembled in his arms.

“H-Harry, Cisco might come” Barry squirmed in his arms.

“We still have about an hour and a half before they arrive and you do still want this don't you?” He kissed Barry’s neck.

Barry’s eyes were glazed with lust. This was a true Omega. Normal humans Omegas took suppressants and could control their body’s but Barry being a meta-human and speedster didn’t have suppressants that worked for him due to his metabolism however Caitlyn was working on making him some. “A-alpha I love you” He whimpered.

“Hmm? I thought you loved Cisco?” Harry smirked and brought Barry onto his lap and sat down. “Barry what if I stayed? Do you want me to stay?”

Barry snuggled in Harry’s neck “Please stay Alpha. I’ll be a good Omega I promise”

“If you are a good Omega I will probably stay. I’m going to need you, and I can’t afford to have you betray me. I need a loyal Omega.” Harry kissed his cheek “You are very attractive Barry Allen”

The young speedster shyly looked at him “Thank you. I think you are very handsome too and I will never betray you. I would do anything you ask of me”

“So tell me. You and the other Wells... was it a secret?” Harry asked as he petted Barry’s hair.

“Well uhm Cisco knows because I decided to be honest with him when we started dating, he knows Wells and I were mated but he doesn’t know that we were married too and uh nobody else knows... oh yeah also Caitlin found out when I lost my baby, she was my doctor” he admitted.

“Baby? You were pregnant?” asked Harry. No wonder Barry was so attached to him.

“Yeah but I had a miscarriage during the fight with my mate. I didn’t know I was pregnant till after the fight” He whimpered “My baby” he sobbed.

“You still want a kid?” asked Harry. If Barry was pregnant he could probably steal his speed without them noticing because Barry wouldn’t be training or fighting. He wouldn’t even notice his speed slipping.

Barry nodded “I wanted to bring up the topic with Cisco but he avoids it. He wants kids but he wants to get married first and I don't think I’m ready to get married again”

“Hmmm an Omega like yourself deserves to be mated well and bred full of children. It’s such a waste that your heart belongs to a Beta” Harry kissed his neck and slid his hands down Barry’s neck slipping into his pants.

Barry gasped “H-harry god. Please mate me!” he cried as he grinded on Harry’s lap.

“In time Barry. Your friends should be here soon. Maybe you should have a shower and fetch us some breakfast” Harry smacked his butt.

Barry blushed as he got off “I’m not your slave”

“Hmmm but how will you be the mother of my child if you can’t even fetch me breakfast?” Harry teased and Barry shyly looked away before speeding out of Star Labs.

 

* * *

 

Later on Cisco and Caitlyn came to work 7am sharp on a Saturday. They didn’t particularly have any metas to fight but they needed to work on admin and products. After all they had to keep the company running as much as possible to generate some income.

“Where’s Barry?” asked Caitlyn. “He usually comes in all day on a Saturday because he only works at the ccpd on weekdays”

Cisco shrugged “I haven’t spoken to him since yesterday. With his new place so far from mine we mainly see each other here” he admitted.

Wells looked away slyly pretending to be busy on a computer “Yes well how far exactly is Barry’s house from the city?”

Caitlyn smiled “Barry lives a little on the outskirts of the city. Quite a long drive but to Star Labs it’s not so bad. Why?”

“Well I’m moving in with Barry and he never give me too much details about it so I was just wondering” Harry murmured as he tapped on the screen of a tablet.

Cisco dropped his coffee mug “What?”

“Yeah he never tell me much” Harry shrugged.

“No wait” Cisco growled “You’re going to be living with Barry?”

Harry smirked. “Yes I stayed in Star Labs last night and Barry generously offered to let me stay at his place while I am on this earth. Makes sense since I have no money or lodging.”

“He is an Omega! You should have enough sense to reject his offer!” Cisco hissed walking forward.

Caitlyn stepped in “Guys calm down. Cisco, Barry was kind enough to give Harry a place to stay. It’s only temporary and Harry do you have rut medication to prevent your rut?”

Harry rolled his eyes “Yes woman. Our rut drugs are actually more effective than the ones on this earth.  Not that it’s anyone’s business but my rut cycle is only 3 days so you have nothing to worry about”

Cisco frowned “I swear to god if you touch Barry!”

“You will do what?” asked Harry as he raised an eyebrow.

Barry walked in a few minutes later with a brown bag of Big Belly Burger “Hey guys what’s up”  He shyly went over by Harrison and placed it by him “Uhm I got the breakfast you wanted”

“Hmmm thanks Omega” He nodded and opened it as Barry went over by Cisco and kissed him “Hey Cisco”

“You getting him breakfast now?” Cisco hissed.

Barry frowned “Huh?”

“You offer him a place to stay, get him breakfast, what’s next? Breakfast in bed?” he asked.

Barry gasped offended “Really Cisco? I was just helping him out. Where do you expect him to sleep? In the uncomfortable beds we have here? And how is he going to buy his own breakfast if he doesn’t have any money?”

“Barry he is an Alpha. You are an Omega. Do you even understand how indecent staying with an Alpha is?” He asked.

“Harry is not that type of man. In any case I doubt any of you were going to offer him a place to stay” He huffed and turned to Harry “Alpha guess what?”

“What?”

“I spoke to Felicity, Ollie and Joe and Ollie found a Starling City criminal willing to admit that he murdered my mother and that you were blackmailed into saying it and Joe will bring your case back to court over the course of this week and Felicity managed to make you a new passport, licence, bank accounts and everything to make your stay here more comfortable” Barry grinned and handed him an envelope with documents “Technically I am the owner of Star Labs but since hopefully by this week your name would be cleared maybe we can get this place up and running again”

Harrison raised an eyebrow “You did all this this morning?” Harry opened up his passport and ID to see Harrison Wells and a picture of his doppelganger there.

“Yeah I’m fast” He laughed “I have a feeling your stay might be a little more than a few months so you can’t stay indoors forever”

“Barry can I speak to you for a sec?” Cisco asked.

Barry nodded and followed him into Caitlin’s lab. “yeah”

“Barry I am kinda uncomfortable with Wells staying with you and why does he make you call him Alpha?” Cisco asked trying to keep calm and speak rationally.

“Relax baby, I’ll be fine and he isn’t making me call him that... I don't know it’s just a habit” he shrugged “If it makes you feel better I can stay with you on weekends or you can stay with us on weekends or better yet you can move in with me”

“Barry babe” He wrapped his hands around Barry’s waist “You know I want to move in with you and I will as soon as my lease for my apartment ends. Look I trust you but if that asshole lays a hand on you-”

“I’ll be fine Cisco” He kissed him. Cisco deepened the kiss lovingly. Cisco’s kisses really was something else. With Harry or Dr Wells it was harsh and lustful kisses but with Cisco Barry could feel the love. Cisco pushed him on top of Caitlin’s desk spreading his legs. Barry moaned.

“ahem” Caitlin huffed “Not on my desk guys”

Barry blushed and got of the desk “Cait you have to get those suppressants made for me”

“I will Barry. It takes time. Your metabolism burns through medication so quick, I need to find a way to stop that from happening to a suppressant” She said.

“Barr?” a voice called and Barry left her lab to see Joe

“Hey Joe what’s up?” He asked.

“Nothing just thought I’d pop by” he smiled “I spoke to Singh about helping get Harry exonerated. It’s not an easy process but it’s looking positive”

Barry grinned “Harry did you hear that?”

Harry nodded and continued his work. He didn’t care about his reputation here since he and Jesse would be going back home but Barry seemed to be clinging to the hope that he was going to stay.

“Barry I can’t find your previous blood test results on the system” he murmured.

“Try searching for Bartholomew H Wells” Caitlin chipped in before gasping and covering her mouth.

“What did you say?” Cisco asked unsure if he heard correctly. He couldn’t have.

Harry nodded “Thanks. It worked”

“Why is Barry’s name saved as Wells?” Cisco asked again.

Caitlin looked to be in a panic. She looked to Barry.

Joe stepped forward “Barry what are they saying?”

Barry bit his lip “It’s really no big deal Cisco, uhm you know Dr Wells and I were mated and well... we were also married but only for a few weeks. I hadn’t gotten around to officially changing my name back to Allen”

Joe took a double take “You were mated and married to Harrison Wells?”

“Joe-”

“The man was twice your age Barry. Probably more! How could you let him take advantage of you. Barry have you forgotten what he did to your mother?” he yelled.

“In my doppelgangers defence, we may be twice Barry’s age but we don't look it” Harry huffed.

“Nobody asked you” Joe growled “Barry!”

“Look it’s complicated alright? I mated him before I knew who he was and we were only married for a few weeks before he died so I didn’t bother telling anyone” He sat down “Also what does age matter if I loved him Joe?”

Joe was furious “Barry that man was sick. You are half his age and he murdered your mother. I can’t believe how you don't see how wrong that is”

“I do Joe. I see how wrong it was since he became Eobard Thawne but I can’t help it. He is my mate. We were bonded. Look it’s all over now so it doesn’t matter” he looked away ashamed of himself. Joe would never understand. No one would ever understand.

“Wait. That means when Harry gets “exonerated” You will still legally be married to him” Cisco pointed at Harry.

Harry shrugged “It doesn’t really matter because I will be going back to earth 2 Ramon. No need to freak out”

Barry blushed. He never thought of it that way.

Cisco growled “And you will be living with him!”  
“What? Barry what is Cisco talking about?” Joe gasped.

“Look guys it’s no big deal. Harry will be staying at my place while he is here.” Barry grit his teeth “Everyone needs to stop treating me like a child. I am a grown ass man and nothing bad is going to happen if Harry lives with me. It’s the 21st century. Alpha and Omega friends live together. Big deal. I’m going for a run” he huffed and left.

Harry sighed “I’ll go check on him”

“No I will. I’m his boyfriend” Cisco growled.

Harry rolled his eyes “And you think he wants to talk to you now?”

Cisco faltered and watched as Harry left to speak to Barry.

* * *

 

“Allen” He asked as he went into the speed lab.

Barry appeared in front of Harry in a flash. He was sweaty and looked to have done quite a few miles in the few minutes that he was there.

“Alpha... I mean Harry. Hey what’s up?” asked Barry.

“Look Barry if me staying with you is going to cause problems I rather sleep here-”

“No don't be ridiculous. You can stay as long as you like Harry. In fact let’s go get you set up right now” He huffed and grabbed Harry’s arm pulling him to the garage.

Barry sat as Harry drove. Barry didn’t yet have his driver’s licence and was kind of embarrassed. They pulled into Barry’s driveway and Harry chuckled “I know this place. Well the house not the area. My house is exactly the same except I built it in another area”

Barry smiled “So you should feel right at home”

“Yes it feels like my territory” he smirked “Barry do you know what this feels like?” he asked as he walked into the house looking around.

“What?”

“Coming home to my little Omega mate” He shoved Barry against the wall “Watching that little stunt you pulled with Ramon earlier really pissed me off” He hissed and bit Barry’s cheek lightly.

Barry whimpered “A-alpha I thought we agreed that this was just sex. I love Cisco and-”

“Don't get me wrong Barry I don't care what you have to do with Cisco in private to keep this secret however I do not wish to see it” He pretended to be jealous.

Barry giggled “Are you jealous?”

“No” Harry huffed. It was the truth but Barry is more likely to be loyal to him if he believed that Harry had feelings for him.

“Harry” he laughed and kissed his cheek “We’re friends right? And you get to stay with me so no need to be jealous. You can also get the master bedroom since you’re probably use to that, I’ll move my things from there just now”

Harry wrapped his hands around Barry’s waist and pulled him onto the couch “Or we could share the master bedroom, I’ll keep my stuff in another room but we can share your bed” He smirked and kissed Barry’s neck whilst unbuckling Barry’s belt.

Barry whimpered “O-okay ah- Alpha please”

“Omega present yourself” Harry hissed as he slid Barry’s pants off.

Barry turned on his knees, chest pressed to the couch and he revealed to Harry his sopping wet hole ready to be mounted. The Alpha slid his fingers into the wet hole causing Barry to quiver in pleasure. He slammed his fingers in and out abusing the Omega’s prostrate.

“Alpha ah ah ah ah ah please stop. It’s too much” Barry cried in pleasure “Ah oh please more. Please. Mount me”

“Beg me” Harry growled as he slammed harder “Beg. I want to hear you cry for more”

“P-please. Please oh god! Dr Wells please mate me. I beg of you. I need it so bad please” He cried. His hole wet and dripping.

Harry opened his fly and removed his hard member and pressed it to Barrys slick hole. “You are on birth control right?”

Barry nodded furiously. It was a lie since BC didn’t exactly work for him but he was too desperate. He didn’t want to stop. “Please Alpha hurry!”

The Alpha pushed in harshly. “This is what you want huh?” He slammed in and out pounding his hole raw not caring how the Omega felt. Barry would probably take any fuck he could get from Harry.

Barry whimpered. It felt so good but he had hypersensitivity and his prostate being nailed so fast was too much “P-please Alpha slower”

Harry sped up slightly and changed his angle banging Barry’s gaping wet hole. The couch had moved several tiles away from its usual spot. Barry was seeing stars. Harry was so good at this. Better than Cisco and from what he knew better than Eobard since he only got to ride Eobard on his wheelchair.

“This is what every Omega needs. A good hard fuck to put you in your place ugh” He groaned and slammed harder “I don't want to see any disrespect coming from you. You are going to be a proper Omega and take care of our house and children”

“Yes! Yes! AH! I’m a good Omega I promise” He cried as he came all over the couch. Slick leaking down his thighs.

“Good” The alpha hissed as he gave one final slam leaving Barry seeing stars as he came for the second time in under a minute. Harry threw his head back and released his own orgasm as his knot formed catching in Barry’s hole tying them together.

“Shit I haven’t popped a knot on my first orgasm since a teenager” Harry admitted breathlessly as he fell on top of Barry. Barry smiled and snuggled into his Alpha’s chest.

“If it makes you feel better, that was the best sex I had since my mate died” Barry licked at the Alphas jaw “It was so good” he clenched around the Alpha’s knot.

Harry groaned “Good luck trying to get more out of me for the next twenty minutes. That knot isn’t going anytime soon. Try to get some sleep. It’s not even 10am yet. We still have to get back to work”

Barry nodded “I’m so happy you’re here. I don't know how we would be able to stop Zoom without you” he murmured as he fell into soft snores.

The Alpha sighed “You shouldn’t trust so easily Barry” He wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist and closed his eyes, thinking about ways to take Barry’s speed. The Omega clearly trusted him.

That was his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it.  
> Please comment what you wanna see Barry do.


	3. Dirty Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like... Harry is so evil.

“Allen you’re awake finally” Harry shifted underneath him “You’re cutting off circulation to my arm”

Barry’s eyes opened. This was becoming occurrence falling asleep on Harry. He lifted his hipbone from Wells arm allowing the man to free his hand and flex it a few times. Barry suddenly became extremely aware of his position. Buck naked in the arms of a fully clothed Wells except his button and fly undone on his pants, laying squashed on the couch with his face in Harry’s surprisingly smooth chest. It would have been slightly less embarrassing if Harry wasn’t fully clothed, looking refreshed with that typical smug, Alpha grin.

“Stop smirking you jerk!” a wave of guilt hit Barry. He betrayed Cisco, the love of his life, in the worst way possible. How was he going to ever be able to look his boyfriend in the eye? He let out a quiver as he felt Harry was still inside him. He wiggled himself free and stood up with all the dignity he could muster, not even able to look at Harry, he walked carefully to his bedroom. He consented so willingly without thinking about the consequences. His heart was just so desperate to have his Dr Wells loving him all again that he let himself be taken by Harry.

He went into his bathroom. He was so embarrassed. He just realized that this wasn’t Eobard Thawne’s doppelganger. No this was the doppelganger of the actual Harrison Wells. The man he idolised all his life. He’d never actually met the guy. Was he actually like Harry? He opened his shower and allowed warm water to simmer down his back and lathered himself with berry shower gel. He bit his lip gently. He was so tired. He could run miles a minute and not break a sweat and a few minutes of lovemaking with Harry and he was exhausted. The last time he felt so good was with his mate 6 months ago. He lathered his hair with shampoo and allowed the water to run down his face as he rinsed his hair. He stepped out and dried himself by vibrating lightly. Entering his room he went through his closet and picked out a star labs hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans. He slipped his clothes on and went to the lounge to see Harry also in a towel. Probably had a bath in his bedroom’s bathroom.

“Allen” Harry stood up.

Barry allowed his tears to flow freely “H-how could we? Cisco -I –didn’t mean to” He looked on the verge of hyperventilating.

Harry sighed and stepped forward resisting the urge to roll his eyes “Allen look. Your body is bonded to mine. You can’t help that your body can’t tell the difference between Thawne and me. Don't feel bad you were a good omega and made me very pleased” Harry wrapped his arms around Barry “You’re an omega. You are meant to please an Alpha. Not a pathetic beta. So don't worry. You are only doing what a good Omega should be doing.”

“Alpha” he sobbed “Cisco can’t find out”

“Hmmm pup. I thought you loved me?” Harry feigned a look of hurt. “You told me that when we made love”

Barry’s eyes widened. His heart raced. He was such a horrible person for putting innocent Harry in this position. “I- I- do. I didn’t intend to have you as my mate. It just happened. Cisco. I love Cisco. Harry I like you as a mentor. A brother A father.”

“Enough. I am not Thawne get that through you head. Stop confusing us dammit!” He turned around in his towel “I am not your mate and I’m not your father. I already have a kid and she is gone because of you and Zoom. If this is how you treat every man who is like a father to you, you must have some serious issues” Harry hissed and left to his room. “Confused fucking brat”

Barry whimpered. His heart felt a pull. Like he needed to submit and apologising to his Alpha for being disrespectful. What right did he have to act like this? He promised Dr Wells that he would be a good Omega.

He went to the kitchen. It was 12pm lunch time. He needed to make something for his Alpha. He opened his fridge and decided to make sandwiches. Poor Harry. What did he mean his daughter was gone?

He went to his Alphas room and knocked on the door “A-alpha?”

“What?” Harry asked as he put his clothes on a hanger and into the wardrobe.

“I made sandwiches” Barry whimpered as Harry opened the door and followed him to the kitchen “Harry....?”

He sat down next to Harry “Are you mad at me Harry?”

Harry shook his head “No” He picked up a sandwich and broke a piece and held it up to Barry’s mouth apologetically.

Barry gave a surprised squeak and allowed the alpha to feed him. “Harry?”

“hmmm?” Harry asked as he sipped on the tea prepared.

“What did you mean your daughter is gone?” He asked softly not wanted to anger the older man.

Harry sighed “Barry-”

“Please Harry tell me” He asked defiantly. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Jesse... my daughter” He looked away “You shouldn’t trust me so much Barry... Zoom. He has my daughter and one day I am going to have to choose between you and her and I’m going to pick her. Every time I’d pick her”

Barry gasped “Harry. Why didn’t you tell me? We will get her back I swear we will” He hugged the man gently knowing Harrison Wells from any earth is probably not comfortable with hugging and cuddling.  “Harry I trust you. No matter how many times you have to betray me to save Jesse I will always trust you again. I’m sorry for being so childish earlier on. I am an adult and I willingly let this happen and I’m sorry that I acted selfish. I love Cisco and I love you in a different way. You are my idol. The man I always aspired to be. Harrison Wells from the infinite amount of earths will always be Barry Allen’s first love”

“Bartholomew Wells” Harry corrected with a chuckle.

Barry blushed when he was reminded of his new surname but continued “But... It’s a shallow love. I love you because you look like Wells. My Wells. The man I fell in love with by reading his research and thesis’s and contribution to science, My idol.  How sick is that? I’m bonded to an evil dead man”

“Barry, would you let me court you? Very low-key. No one has to know and...” He wrapped his hands around Barry’s waist “I can show you that I’m better than Thawne or Ramon” He whispered in Barry’s ears “We are good for each other. It’s been two days and you have already made me so happy”

Barry whimpered “You want to properly court me?”

“Yes” Harry lied. This kid was so annoyingly trusting and honest. He pitied the boy. The Omega was getting so attached so easily that Harry was sure that it would be another fucked up year for the Omega after Harry leaves to go home.

“Like really? Even though you have a mate and kid?” he asked.

“Yes. I am an Alpha, I am allowed more than one mate” He kissed Barry’s cheek “If –No –When you decide to leave that Beta we can give it a try. After all we are technically married now that I have taken this Dr Wells identity.

Barry sat down rubbing his stomach “I know you have Jesse and everything but would you ever want more children? Would your mate mind us having more children?”

“Okay let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Don't worry about my mate okay –This is about us. She is on a whole other earth” He smirked “I do not mind having more kids Barry. Just not right now. I can’t think about that when Jesse is missing”

“Then... I think we should hold off on this for a while Harry” he murmured before stuttering “I can’t do this. I l-love Cisco. He plans to move in with me in a few months. I –I p-plan to have children with him. You can’t just come into my life and confuse me like this. You’re a wonderful man Harry but this is c-cheating! How could I?”

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. This kid was so frustratingly confused. Like what the fuck more did he have to do? He thought courting the Omega would help the Omega to blindly trust him and he would be able to easily give his speed to zoom but the brat was so... so much more loyal to Ramon than he expected. “It’s okay love, you take your time to decide on this. Not too long though, I might end up back in earth 2 if you take too long. In the mean time, I won’t stop showing you reason to leave that beta.”

The young speedster’s heart stopped for a second. Just that thought made him want to cry. “Please don't leave me. Everyone does. Mom, Dad, Eo... please don't go” He whimpered.

‘this kid has some serious daddy issues’ Harry thought as he released Barry “Barry the only reason I would stay is if I had reason to and right now you’re not giving me any reason to stay” He stood up and went to his room.

* * *

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Barry pulled out his phone to see who was at the door. It was Cisco. He sipped his tea and clicked “open” so let Cisco in. He heard Cisco enter his kitchen “Hey babe”

“Hey” Barry gave an awkward smile.

“You didn’t come back to work” Cisco noted “I just thought I’d come over and see how you are doing. I’m sorry for being such an ass. I trust you Barry I really do. I just don't trust that guy” He admitted.

“It’s okay Cisco. I’m fine now and Harry... It will take some time for everyone to trust him so it’s understandable how you felt” He walked to the lounge and sat down on a couch and Cisco sat next to him.

“Where’s Mr. Tall, Dark and Emotionally Constipated?” asked Cisco as Barr turned the TV on.

“In his room being emotionally constipated” Barry giggled. “We already fought over something insignificant so he went and holed himself up in his room”

Cisco shrugged “I rather him stay in that room so we can get some alone time” he leaned forward and kissed Barry gently.

Barry giggled pulling back “Mr Ramon stop” He laughed “We are not alone in this house”

Cisco smirked and gently pushed Barry onto the couch and suddenly Barry felt a wave of guilt wash over him again. This is where him and Harrison... where they... He couldn’t do this.

“W-wait Cisco- Wait we c-cant. Harry is here” Barry pushed Cisco off “We need to talk”

Cisco sat up “uh oh. I don't like the sound of that”

“I was thinking we could maybe have kids now... you know I’m at my prime fertility age and all of that. I just want you to consider it. I mean we both have good jobs and in good health. There’s no reason why we can’t try”

“Barry. There is plenty reason. One, you are legally married to Harry. Two, we are fighting Zoom. Three, we haven’t even mated yet let alone get married. I don't see why you won’t let us officially mate yet” he asked sitting up “we spoke about this. You’re still 23 why are you rushing so much”

“I want a baby Cisco. It’s really not that hard to understand. I wanted one since my first heat why are you denying me this?” He whimpered looking lost and defeated.

“Baby I’m not denying you a child. I just think that it’s not an appropriate time to have one right now. Maybe after we defeat Zoom and you and Harry are legally divorced, then we can get married and start trying” He kissed Barry’s cheek “I promise you can have all the Barry juniors in the world”

Barry shied away from the kiss “For once, can’t I have what I want?” He stood up and stomped to his room.

Harry on the other hand decided to come out of his room “to get a glass of water” ‘yeah right’ Cisco though ‘He probably heard the whole thing’

“You know I couldn’t help but over hear...” Harry started.

“Here we go” Cisco mumbled under his breath.

“Allen is an Omega. They start feeling the need to be bred as early as 12 when they get their first heat. You postponing it only makes Barry’s need worse” Harry shrugged and fetched a glass out of the cupboard.

“First of all, how is this any of your business and second of all why are you walking around without a shirt on. It’s indecent. Barry is an Omega” Cisco hissed angrily.

Harry smirked “Well it is my business because Barry is technically my husband and it really isn’t all that indecent since its nothing Barry hasn’t already seen before”

“You son of a bitch!” Cisco stood up “If you layed a hand on him -”

“Relax Ramon. I meant that I’m exactly identical to his ex mate that’s all” Harry rolled his eyes “Hmm I wonder what Barry would think if I offered to donate sperm to him”

Cisco growled clenching his fists “Really Harry? Are you enjoying this? That Barry is attached to you just because you look like Thawne. Are you enjoying putting a strain on our relationship?”

Harry shrugged “I’m not doing anything. It’s not my fault that a beta like yourself is unable to provide for Barry like his ex mate or like an Alpha like myself can” He filled his glass with water. “Show yourself out, I think Barry is resting” and with a smug look, Dr Harrison-fucking-Wells left the room.

 

* * *

 

Later on that night Barry was washing dinner dishes after he had cooked for himself and Harry. Harry was kind enough to ask him if he needed help but what kind of Omega would he be if he made an Alpha of Wells’s status do housework. He’d need to hire a maid considering he had a full time job and Harry being here was going to be a lot more washing and cleaning and cooking than for one person and when they get back Jesse and Harry decides to stay there would be three people and Harry had mentioned that Jesse was an Alpha so he couldn’t manage two Alpha’s housework while he was out fighting crime.

He felt Harry’s hands wrap around his waist “Harry, no. I’m busy and didn’t I say we should hold off for a while”

Harry kissed his neck “Come now Omega, we are technically married. I am technically your husband. I don't see how this is an affair. If anything, what you have with Ramon is an affair”

Barry whined. Harry was kissing and sucking on that spot right behind his ear. It was driving Barry nuts. He let out small whimpers and moans. It felt so good “Ahn ah ah ah H-Harry we shouldn’t”

“Hmmm” Harry slipped his hands down the back of Barry’s pants “Shouldn’t we? I heard what Ramon told you. I didn’t know you were so intent on having a baby. As an Omega you deserve to be bred. A mate who won’t breed you is useless. I can breed you” He whispered in Barry’s ear. He remembered Barry stated earlier that he was on Birth Control so he was willing to use such a risky word since Barry won’t be able to get pregnant anyway on bc.

Barry shivered. His knees felt like jelly. He felt his hole slicken. He dropped the plate he was washing in the sink and his hand went to his stomach. He felt so conflicted. He moaned as he felt Harry undo his jeans and yank it down. He barely had time to register anything before Harry turned him around and pressed him to a counter kissing him hotly. It was desperate kisses and Barry felt Harry’s hand run into his boxers yanking that down too. “Ah Harry. Please” he whined.

“Patience Omega” He hissed as he slipped a finger into Barry’s pink sopping hole “I will give you what you need”

Barry moaned. His body shook in pleasure as another finger was added, stretching him and slamming against his prostrate.

Harry growled “You’re ready” he turned Barry around and bent him over, Chest pressed against the cool counter and legs spread like an Omega should be. He unzipped his pants and hissed “This what you want Omega?”

Barry cried in pleasure as the Alpha slammed into him “Ah ah ah” He cried as Harry slammed ruthlessly into his leaking hole. Barry could feel the Alpha’s balls slap against his own violently. The wet sound of slick drenched balls slapping against each other along with Harry slamming into his wet heat was so lewd that Barry came by the sound alone. His hole tightened around Harry as he came. Slick splashing out his hole violently.

Harry smirked “How sensitive. It hasn’t even been thirty seconds yet” He rammed at a another angle mercilessly nailing the over stimulated boys prostrate “Ah alpha it’s too much. Ahn ah ugh please not so hard” He cried as that caused the Alpha to speed up. Barry clenched his thighs together and felt a stream of slick run down his thighs. He came a second time in under a minute. His entire body was on fire. As if a touch could set him off. Every nerve in his body felt alive and sensitive. He can’t remember ever being fucked so hard in his life. His eyes rolled back as he felt his own hipbones slam into the counter sure to leave bruises. “AHh oh please Harry ah ah ah” He cried with each slam. It felt so good but too much pleasure all at once.

“Yes. Fuck yes Omega” Harry hissed and slammed harder “Ugh, come for me Barry”

Those words alone set Barry off for the third time as he splattered all over the counter.

Harry grit his teeth and slammed his knot into the abused hole and groaned as he released hard spurts of cum into the willing body beneath him.

Barry whimpered “C-couch”

Harry nodded and tried getting Barry to twist and face him. He groaned as he felt Barry twist around his cock causing him to release another spurt in Barry. The speedster locked his legs around Harry’s waist as he was carried back to that black couch that seemed to bear witness to all their dirty sins of the day.

“Alpha-”

“Shhhush Omega. Get some rest” He murmured and kissed Barry’s fore head and watched the Omega drift off.

* * *

 

“Ahem” Barry vaguely heard a voice clear its throat.

“A-alpha?” He asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Well I am an Alpha  but I don't think I’m the one you are asking for” The voice chuckled as Barry’s vision cleared up.

“Ollie?” He gasped and tried pulling out of Harry’s arms but the sleeping Alpha embraced him tighter. He blushed deeply and tried to save some dignity by pulling his hoodie down to cover his nether region.

“Harry wake up!” Barry smacked his arm.

Oliver laughed “My my Barry. I didn’t take you for the type to sleep around”

“I-I’m not” He argued “I j-just-”

Harry had woken up and zipped his pants up.

Oliver waved his hand “Relax Barr. I’m kidding. I understand this is the doppelganger of your mate. Your body must be so confused” He tossed Barry a blanket that he got from Barry’s room before he woke the two up “I didn’t know you had someone over so I let myself in with my thumbprint”

Only Barry, Oliver, Harry/Eobard and Iris had access to his house with a thumbprint and thank god for that.

“You must be Dr Harrison Wells” Oliver stated.

“You’re Oliver Queen. The Arrow” Harry said nonchalantly “You know Barry and I are going to try and get Star Labs up and running again. Since you’re Barry’s friend do you mind if we can get some financial help from your company till we can get back on our feet. We need to start releasing products again to generate some income”

 

Oliver nodded “yeah absolutely no problem just let me kn-”

 

“Guys!” Barry yelled “What. The. Fuck.”

“Language Omega” Both Oliver and Harry stated at the same time.

Barry whined “Cant we have small talk later. I’m not exactly in the state to be conversing!”

“Barry go and have a bath and let the Alpha’s talk business” Oliver laughed. He was glad his best friend found an Alpha. Cisco was great but Barry was practically Oliver’s baby brother and it was nice that Oliver could have another Alpha to talk to.

Barry pouted “Don't steal my best friend away from me Harry” He huffed and stomped away leaving Harry and Oliver to discuss ‘business’.

All Barry could be glad was that Oliver didn’t react bad.


	4. He is mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, Happy new years!

Bartholomew Henry Allen was many things but he was not selfish. He knew this himself. He preferred putting himself last that way he could manage his life easier with the people he knew and loved. He felt so guilty for doing this to Cisco. Make no mistake, he really did love Cisco however since Eobard didn’t just die, he “vanished from existence” the physical biological bond between him and Harrison Wells body did not die off. He felt like he was finally over Eo and that’s when Harry thought it was a good time to travel to Earth Prime and fuck up his life. He looked in his bedroom for a pair of new socks and that’s when Harry decided to barge in without asking. It was typical Alpha behaviour. The ‘I-don't-ask-I-take’ kinda vibe going with on with Harry. You’d think he’d have some humility at this age, but being a billion-dollar genius really added to the man’s ego. His Wells, before he admitted to being Eobard, was so kind and humble. Not the typical Alpha but then he was revealed to be Eobard Thawne and showed his true, cocky, egotistical behaviour. Harry wasn’t that much different to be honest. He luckily didn’t have that creepy murderer vibe going on like Eobard did.

“Can I help you Harry?” Barry asked raising and eyebrow as he rummaged through his drawer for a pair of socks.

After a while of Harry’s silence he turned around to see Harry gazing at his bookshelf. His face bloomed pink when he saw the rows Harry was gazing at. Those two shelves were loaded with books, reports, thesis’s and research by Dr Harrison Wells.

“Ahh it’s not what it looks like” He stuttered.

“Hmmm and was does it look like Mr Allen?” asked Harry as he opened a book and by his doppelganger and flipped through it.

“Uhm like an obsessed fan boy who can’t seem to let go of his dead idol/mate” Barry admitted.

Harry shrugged “I don't think that. You admired him. His work inspired you and motivated you to venture into the world of science. Create great things, explore, change and learn new things. He jumpstarted your already curious mind. Despite what he has done, if it’s not too presumptuous to say about my own doppelganger, he seemed like a brilliant scientist”

Barry’s eyes widened. No one has ever allowed him to explain his fascination with Dr Wells. Even as a kid. Joe and Iris would find it amusing to see Barry’s huge laminated Star Labs poster of Dr Wells stuck above his head and tease Barry. If only he was given the chance to explain it like this. It’s as if Harry took the words right out of his mouth.

“Hmm I recognise a few of these books as my own published work. Some of these I do not recognise. I assume this is Eobard Thawne’s own publications under Wells name” he murmured.

Barry was all too excited to step forward and discuss some of Eobard’s theories and publications with Harry. “Yeah so I think this is essentially why he preferred to use platinum rather than aluminium plating. The metal’s compounds would have had a negative impact when ionized and mixed with the Althumin Acid. Not that big of an impact but enough to slow the process before the reactor valve filled up”

“Yes but as you said, the impact wouldn’t be that big with aluminium and if you have to consider the cost of platinum, the surface area of the reactors and the amount of them that would need to be made once it hits the market, Platinum would be quite a costly and inconvenient choice and would increase selling price per a unit, therefore decreasing sales in the product. In theory it’s a great idea however if we are being practical Barry, if you’re running a company would you allow such huge costs to be incurred per unit just for a minor speed setback that even consumers won’t really notice?” asked Harry.

“No but from a speedster’s point of view, every millisecond counts” He grinned cutely and sat down. “I need to find my socks before I get late for work at the CCPD”

“Oh yeah your friend Oliver Queen says that he will be in town for a few days and wonders if he can crash here. He doesn’t want the press finding out that he checked into a hotel here because of paparazzi or something like that. Apparently it affects a case he is working on” Harry shrugged.

Barry turned around. His beautiful green eyes blinking at Harry questioning him “What did you tell him?”

Harry shrugged “I said I’ll ask you”

Barry looked away slightly sad. “Right...”

“What’s that look for?” Harry asked. Suddenly it clicked. Barry wanted him to act territorial and protective of his Omega and his own “den”. Harry just didn’t have the same feelings Barry had. It was a one-sided bond and so Barry seemed upset that Harry wasn’t acting like his Alpha. Harry smirked “You wanted me to respond to him as if this was my den?”

Barry’s eyes widened “No0oo I just. I don't know...” he mumbled. He didn’t really understand how to be in charge of a home. His friends just usually barged in. No one followed his rules when they came over. As an Omega he wasn’t the one to take charge of a household. It was an Alpha’s job to make decisions and enforce rules and manage who was allowed to stay in the house. Barry whimpered. He was so wrong in thinking that Harry would naturally assume that role when he moved in.

Harry could smell the distress from the Omega. He leaned forward kissing the Omega’s ear. “If Oliver asks you if he can stay here Barry, I want you to tell him these exact words ‘Please ask my Alpha if you can’. Can you do that Barry?”

 Barry’s entire body quivered in pleasure. Harry was such a perfect Alpha. So powerful when he speaks and Barry just melted in his arms “Y-yes Alpha”

It seemed that The Allen’s household must have been extremely old fashioned if Barry was so submissive and willing to give in to his instincts considering that the West house was a very progressive family. Or perhaps it was Barry’s metahuman body that kept him bound to his instincts. Nowadays Omega’s were requesting all sorts of rights and responsibilities equal to that of an Alpha.

“And if your friends want to come over, I don't care who it is, even if it is your boyfriend, you will ask me permission. I am the Alpha of this house. This is now my territory. Understand?” He growled into Barry’s ear to add the extra feel of possession. Barry whimpered and nodded in Harry’s chest. Harry briefly felt sorry for the kid. Suppressants didn’t work on him because of his metabolism. His mind was now so plagued by pure instinct and hormones that Harry wondered what Barry would act like around him whilst on suppressants. Would he still be so eager to please?

“Now Allen, time for you to get to work. You have five minutes to find your socks and get to work.” Harry stepped away as Barry sped around the room, finding his socks, putting it on at lightning speed and standing ready to go to work. “Harry, there is fresh fruit in the fridge for breakfast. Sorry I don't have time to cook anything”

“It is fine Barry go. I need to head off to Star Labs” Harry sighed as Barry ran past him with a quick burst of speed and flash of red. He felt electricity in the air and his hair felt static. Barry was truly gifted. Harry new if there was any success that came from him or any other Dr Wells from any other universe turning on the Particle accelerator was creating the Flash.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Harry” Caitlin  smiled as Harry walked in sipping his shake from Big Belly Burger.

“Snow” He acknowledged her.

Cisco frowned and stared at the smug Alpha in Caitlin’s lab taking notes and writing down reactions of certain chemicals when mixed. Suddenly Iris came in in a rush. “Guy’s is it just me or did Barry remove our thumbprints signatures on his house?”

Cisco sat up. That was strange. “Maybe the system wasn’t working, I’ll stop by later and check it out.”

Iris nodded “Good because I went to use get my jacket that I left there this weekend and Gideon was not allowing me entry”

“Gideon can be a little independent sometimes” Cisco nodded. “I’ll go over later and sort it out”

Wells rolled his eyes “Gideon is not broken like your brain Ramon, Barry restricted entry to me and himself and Oliver”

“What? Why would he do that?” Iris asked frantically.

Harry shrugged “Do I look like I care? Anyway enough wasting time on that, Zoom is still out here and we need to stop him” he added as Henry Allen walked into the lab.

Iris frowned “First of all why would Barry grant you entry?”

Harrison smirked. Oh this was fun. “I think deep down you all know the reason he did that”

Cisco stood up immediately but Henry stopped him “I just got a call from Joe that you have moved in with my son”

Harry shrugged and went back to his drawing board. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he was yanked back “You sick bastard he is still a child. Half your age! As a father how can you allow yourself to be sick?”

Harry shoved Henry away “Again you all are confusing me with Thawne. I have not mated your son. Also if I had, Barry is a grown ass man, and what we would hypothetically choose to do in bed is none of anyone’s business. Don't talk to me as if you care for Barry. As soon as you got out you ran from your responsibility, so don't come here pretending to be a parent”

Henry went in for a right hook punch in Harry’s stomach. Harry groaned before letting out an Alpha growl and punched Henry in his jaw and Cisco watched as the two scuffled and fought and ran off to try and stop them when a flash of light zapped pass him and suddenly Harry and Henry were pulled apart from each other.  

“You have no idea what I’ve been through” Henry hissed as he was held back by Barry.

“Yeah, all I know is that a father would never have abandoned his child during one of the most stressful times of his life. You know why your son has always admired Harrison Wells? Because he never had a father to look up to. Sure he had Detective West but he never had anyone in his life he aspired to be like. You were never there for him when he needed you he most. This Wells was there for him, encouraging him, trusting him, loving him and believing in him. Daddy issues is quite complicated isn’t it?” Harry chuckled bitterly.    

That cut Barry’s heart deeply. It was kind of true but he never resented his father. He loved him and understood why his dad left when he came out. “Dad”

“Barry do you resent me?” asked Henry being as delicate as he could. This was his Omega son after all.  Barry had presented as an Omega at 11 when he was already in prison so being an Alpha himself, he hadn't gotten use to treating Barry like an Omega.

“No dad. I’m just happy that you are back.” He smiled kindly. He looked at Harry and Henry “Please. I don't like this. Why are you fighting?”

“Son, I hear that this Alpha is staying with you”  Henry stated. “It’s dangerous to stay with and Alpha, I do not approve”

“Dad, Harry is not like every other Alpha. Besides I’m dating Cisco so Harry knows how to act” He assured both his boyfriend and father.                                

Iris sighed “Barry why did you change the print passwords for your house, I just stopped by to get my jacket”

“I’m sorry, it’s just... Dr Wells... Harry is the Alpha of the house and I think it’s disrespectful for anyone to barge into the house without his permission” He murmured and looked away “I mean, with me alone its different, you guys can barge in anytime but now that Oliver and Harry are there, for their comfort I think it would be better to ask Harry to allow you entry into his territory”

Cisco rolled his eyes “Oh for the love of- Barry this is ridiculous. It doesn’t matter that he is an Alpha. It’s your house. You don't have to change things to suit him”

Barry looked up “I know babe but I mean, Harry is only staying here for a while so just until then” He sat down with a huff “You guys I just got back from a bank robbery so can we all just relax?”

Everyone agreed and Henry and Iris decided to go back to work.

Cisco wrapped his hands around his boyfriends waist. They hardly had alone time and Cisco really missed him “Baby can you come over tonight?”

Barry giggled cutely “Of course I can. With Zoom around I haven’t given you the attention you deserve” He traced his index down Cisco’s chest. “Maybe we can have a quite night in, pizza...”

“Hmmm Pizza” Cisco agreed.

“A movie” Barry added.

“Sounds good” His breath hitched when Barry leaned closer to his ears and grazed on it with his teeth “and mating” Barry added and Cisco nearly choke on thin air. He had a bulge in his jeans that Barry noticed and Harry being an Alpha could smell.

Cisco groaned and grinded into Barry “Ugh baby you’re testing my patience”

Barry smiled and kissed him.

“Ahem” Caitlin interrupted. “We have to catch Zoom and help Jay get his speed back. Guys no messing around”

“Where is Jay by the way?” Barry asked as he felt Cisco bite his neck gently.

“He hasn’t been feeling too well so he has been staying at my place in bed quite ill for the last two days” She sighed “He is recovering fast though so it’s okay” She smiled.

Cisco wriggled his eyebrows “Has laying in bed all he has been doing?”

Caitlin blushed pink and she looked as adorable as she turned swiftly and went to her lab.

“Aww Cisco, don't embarrass her. She is so hopelessly in love with him” Barry laughed as he pulled out of his boyfriends arm.

“Barry, could you fetch lunch?” It wasn’t really a question. Harry demanded it and Barry was all too willing to serve which pissed Cisco off. Why was Barry so submissive to this man? Why did he feel like he was losing the battle for Barry’s heart? He didn’t trust Harry. Not one bit.


	5. Baby

“What?” asked Harry annoyed at Barry’s childish glare.

“Why can’t I go?” Barry whined “Cisco is my boyfriend; he will feel bad if I don't go”

“I’m not going to let you go out so that Ramon can wet his dick when we should be working on defeating Zoom and finding Jesse” He growled as he fiddled with his laptop on their kitchen table.

“Yeah but come on Harry, its Friday night and we have no lead right now at all. The only thing we can do is to wait for Zoom to make a move” He murmured and sat down playing with a thread that hung from his pretty blue shirt.

“Fine go!” He growled “Go make babies with Ramon I don't care, I can find my daughter on my own anyway”

“Harry I-” He started but was cut off by Harry throwing his mobile and keys at him, thanking the nonexistent gods that it didn’t hit the small Omega.

“Go! Get out of my sight” He bit out and continued to type on his laptop.

Barry knew it was better to let Alpha’s calm down rather than agitate them more. He sighed as he grabbed his jacket “I left my credit card on the coffee table. You and Oliver can order something to eat” he murmured as he left the house.

* * *

 

“Hey baby” Cisco greeted as he opened the door to reveal his beautiful partner.

“Hey” he said glumly as he hung his jacket on the coat rack and walked into the lounge.

“Ohhhkay you alright Barry?” He asked as he went to the kitchen to get Barry iced coffee.

“Yeah no I’m fine” He smiled weakly as he turned the television on as Cisco handed him his coffee and retreated to the kitchen to start the popcorn.

Cisco frowned. Something was seriously bothering Barry. He watched as the popcorn seeds started to pop he turned and stared at his upset lover on the couch. He sighed and walked to the couch. “Barry what is bothering you?”

Barry bit his lip “It’s just... Harry and I had a fight that’s all; he got angry and threw stuff at me”

Cisco felt the urge to roll his eyes. “What did he do?”

“He didn’t do anything!” Barry defended bringing his hands to his chest in a defiant manner “It’s just... he is just frustrated since his pup has been kidnapped so it’s stressing him out”

“Just because his child is missing, doesn’t mean he can take his frustrations out on you Barry” Cisco nuzzled him “He can’t treat you like that, I’m going to punch that old man straight in his jaw”

“No!” Barry whimpered “Just leave him. You know how Alpha’s are. They get angry easily. It’s not his fault. He didn’t mean anything by it.”

“He threw things at you Barry!” his boyfriend growled “I can’t allow you to excuse his behaviour just because he is an Alpha. It’s the 21st century. Alphas aren’t superior to us. We don't need to tiptoe around them and act submissive to please them, I’m tired of your _Alphas will be Alphas_ excuse that you always used for Wells and now you are using it for Harry!”

“Please just stop it! Stop it!” He cried and stood up fast. He felt dizzy. The need to defend his mate overwhelmed him and with a loud thud he fell to the ground unconscious.

“Barry? Barry?” He felt his pulse “Extremely low” He picked him up and drove him to star labs.

* * *

 

“What happened?” asked Caitlin panicking.

“I think he just fainted but his pulse is extremely slow” Cisco yelled as he placed him on the bed.

Caitlin rushed over as and did checkups on him. “Yeah he just fainted but his body is undernourished. Has he been eating his recommended minimum 10000 calorie a day diet?”

“Yes, I saw him snacking on his cal bars all day and he had a few big belly burger meals today. I think he ate more than his recommended so it can’t be that” Cisco sighed.

Caitlin bit her lip. She had a theory. “Uhm Cisco can you call Harry here? Also stay outside for now because I want to do a full body check up”

“Why does Harry need to come? And I’ve seen Barry naked many times; I don't have to leave the room” He huffed.

“Please Cisco just do as I ask” She pleaded “Make quick, Barry’s pulse is still way to low, I’m gonna hook him up to some IV bags”

Once Cisco left, Caitlin made quick work. She grabbed her ultrasound device. Snapping on her gloves she pulled Barry’s shirt up and squirting cold gel on his stomach before smoothing it out with the ultrasound wand. She peered into the monitor. She stared intently at it “Hmmm, very small, can’t be certain but it looks like something is there”  She smoothed a little more “Ooh, oh there it is. Definitely” She rolled her chair across the room to get a box of tissues when she heard footsteps and gasped. It was too late. She saw Cisco and Harry walk in.

Cisco and Harry stood in front of an unconscious Barry with gel all over his abdomen and an ultrasound machine on. “Uh Caitlin? What’s going on?”

Cait gave an awkward laugh as she wiped Barry’s abdomen, pulled his shirt to cover him and tossed the blanket over him “Haha Well congrats Cisco, you are going to be a father”

“What?” both Cisco and Harry asked at the same time.

Caitlin looked at Harry “How did you get here so fast? I’m sure Cisco only called you like 10 minutes ago”

“I ran here” He growled in a low Eobard Thawne voice which terrified Caitlin.

“Are you-?”

“No of course I’m not the Reverse Flash, It was merely coincidence. I was already halfway here to borrow a radioactive piece of metal when Cisco phoned me to come anyway” He rolled his eyes. “Why do I have to be here? Can I get a piece of lethal radioactive metal in protective casing and be on my way?”

“Wait, what did you just say Caitlin?” asked Cisco still in shock.

Caitlin sighed having hoped she could avoid this awkward talk “Barry is pregnant Cisco”

Cisco stared at the monitor “Is that?”

“Yeah, appears about 1 month old but since metahuman fetus’s grow at a faster pace than human pups I’m guessing it’s around 1 and a half to two weeks”  she smiled at the monitor. She was excited for Barry but awkward because she knew Cisco didn’t want to have kids before marriage.

“I’m going to be a dad” He smiled “Well this isn’t how I pictured becoming a father but I’m happy” he grinned at Barry and stroked his hair.

“Okayyy I’m going to get my metal and go” Harry turned to leave.

“Uhm Harry, I was wondering if you can fully scent Barry and help him recover?” she asked nervously.

“What? Why?” Cisco yelled angrily.

“Because Barry’s mate is Eobard Thawne and Harry has the same scent as him so it should help him. Barry is stressed by being pregnant without his mate so this will help him even though you are the father, it won’t have the same effect on Barry” Caitlin explained.

“Fully scent? Okay. The last time I fully scented someone was Jesse at her coming of age ceremony” He admitted. “Does everyone want to stay?”

Caitlin laughed “No ways. Alpha Omega traditions are so weird. I am leaving”

Cisco frowned “I’m staying” He growled as Caitlin left.

Harry smirked “You sure you want to stay? I know Beta’s don't have scenting ceremonies so this might affect you”

“I’m staying” He bit out.

Harry laughed “Okay” and he started removing Barry’s clothes “Is this the first scenting ceremony you are witnessing?” The glare he received proved that is was.

Once Barry was naked on the bed he tapped Barry’s cheek lightly “Barry wake up”

Barry stirred.

“Wake up Omega” He growled into the young man’s ears. The Omega’s eyes snapped open “Alpha?”

“Yes Omega. It’s me your Alpha, now shhh. Alpha needs to scent you” Barry’s eyes were glazed over. He believed this was his mate Eobard.

“Okay Daddy” He whimpered and lay comfortably down. Cisco and Harry blushed. Did Barry call Eobard Daddy? Harrison wasn’t going to say that that didn’t turn him on a little.

“Barry?” Cisco asked.

When Barry turned to Cisco his eyes cleared up. “Cisco?”

He turned to the man he believed was Eobard and gasped “Harry?” He was mortified as he grabbed his blanket to cover his bits.

Harry smirked “Come now. I need to scent you”

“W-why? Only family and mates scent each other” He whimpered. The last time he was bathed in scent was when he became an Omega and the prison had allowed them to have his ceremony there for his father to scent him.

“You’re pregnant Barry” Cisco stated. “And since your body can only relax with the support of your mates scent and Eobard is your mate and since Harry has the same scent...”

Barry gasped and looked at the monitor he failed to notice earlier “I’m having a baby?”

He felt a hand touch him “We are having a baby” Cisco murmured and kissed his cheek.

“Okay I haven’t got all day. Congrats, let me bathe you so I can go back home to developing a device to slow Zooms speed” Harry stated breaking the romantic atmosphere.

Barry nodded and lay comfortably on the bed as Harry picked up his delicate hand and licked his fingertips. Barry bit back a moan as he that warm hot tongue lathered its way up his arms, under his armpits, licking and sucking at his shoulder. He let out a moan. Scenting wasn’t a sexual thing, since parent’s scented children a lot to calm them down or celebrate but it sure did feel sexual to the Omega feeling the bathe.  He bit back a whimper as his face, ears and neck was licked and coated in saliva and whined as the tongue dragged down his chest and abruptly stopped. Harry pulled away and left to get some water since his tongue was dry.

He came back with a bottle and a mouthful of water. He gulped it down and turned back to Barry who now had an erection. Cisco seethed next to him. Barry whined and arched his back. Harry smirked and licked the Omega’s chest lapping the cute pick nipples. Barry whimpered and came all over his chest. Harry rolled his eyes at the Omega’s sensitivity and lack of restraint. “Okay that’s enough. I’ve seen enough!” Cisco growled grabbing a blanket and covering Barry up. “You have scented him enough”

“I haven’t completed yet” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“I think Barry is fucking relaxed enough after that – that- that climax. It’s enough. I think our baby is fine now and so is Barry” he growled.

Caitlin ran in “I heard shouting”

“Yeah this asshole-”

“Mr Ramon doesn’t seem to approve of Alpha-Omega scenting. So we had the end this halfway” Harry shrugged gulping down more water.

Caitlin nodded understanding how Cisco must feel and sighed “While I prepare high calorie snacks for him, can you lay with him Harry, seeing as it is less inappropriate than scenting but should help Barry get better, it seems his blood pressure has gotten better and his hormone flow. Now he just needs food and cuddles and he will be as good as new”

“Can’t I do it?” asked Cisco.

“Unfortunately no. His body craves his mate. Harry will be better for this situation. I am sorry Cisco. I know this is awkward but until his bond is broken with Eobard, Harry will have to help out while Barry is pregnant” She sighed and left again.

Cisco glared at a smirking Wells “I can’t believe I’m competing with a dead guy and his doppelganger”

Barry pouted “You know it’s not like that Cisco I love you”

“I know Barry” He released a small growl when Harry climbed in the bed with Barry and stared at the ceiling.

“You really don't have to keep an eye on me Ramon. I am not going to molest your pregnant mate” He rolled his eyes and turned his back facing Barry and Cisco.

Cisco growled frustrated and left.

Barry smiled rubbing his stomach “I’m so excited. Cisco and I are having a baby”

“Don't be ridiculous Allen. It’s my child” Harry stated still not facing Barry.

Barry’s eyes widened “How do you know?”

“I can smell it on you. Caitlin and Cisco cant because Betas don't have a good sense of smell. I’ll make a serum to hide its scent from Joe and Henry and well... any other Alpha or Omega”

Barry whimpered tears filled his eyes to the brim as he let out little sobs. Harry whipped his head around “What are you crying for? I thought you wanted a kid”

“I... I am so confused. I love Cisco and I wanted to have a child with him. I feel so guilty” He rubbed his abdomen “Or so I thought. I... I’ve never felt happier. Harry, I felt happy when I though Cisco and I was having a child... but now...”

“You want to get rid of my offspring?” Harry asked slightly possessively. To be honest Harry wasn’t pro-life and didn’t mind abortion but for some reason it irritated his inner Alpha. He had easily forced Omegas on his earth to abort his child for his reputation to stay clean but for some reason the thought of losing his new child... he must be close to his rut because his instincts are strong right now.

“No! No Harry you misunderstand. I was happy when I thought it was Cisco’s and I should feel guilty but... but now that I heard that it’s yours... Harry I have never been happier. I’m relieved it’s yours. I’m in love with it already... Harry... I think I’m in love with you”

Harry’s eyes widened “Don't be ridiculous Allen, you barely know me. We have fucked a couple times over the past two weeks but that’s about it”

“I know that I love you. I don't know why because clearly you’re an asshole but I know I love you. Whether it’s because you look like **him** or not... I don't know... but I definitely know that I love you Harry. My heart beats so fast when you’re around and seeing you every morning instantly makes me happy” patting his stomach he smiled with tears glistening in his eyes “I hope you can learn to love us too”

“Barry I... I can try” He lied. Anything for Jesse. _Anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go down with this ship even thought not many people care much for it. If you love this ship please leave a comment so I can see if I should continue and make more fics with Harry and Barry.
> 
> SO should my next fic be:  
> Eobard Thawne/ Barry Allen... or Maybe earth 2 Barry/ Harry or maybe even an earth1 orginal wells/Barry... I have a few ideas for the plot for another fic.
> 
> Should I???


	6. Wells

“Hey guys. You’re back” Oliver smiled as he stirred his cup of tea “I ordered pizza for dinner, I hope that’s okay”

Barry nodded excitedly “Ollie! Guess what!”

Harry rolled his eyes as he sat down and placed his feet on a foot rest. Barry was way too excited about this. Scientifically speaking, it was just an embryo not a baby.

Ollie ruffled Barry’s hair “Yes Omega?”

“I... I’m pregnant!” He grinned from ear to ear. His eyes glossed with happiness.

Oliver stared at Harrison “Yours?”

Harry nodded “Yeah I guess...”

Barry rubbed his abdomen lovingly. He couldn’t wait. In six short months he would have his beautiful baby in his arms. He sat down next to Harry and Oliver sat across them.

“Barry, I’m happy for you and all of that but... a baby is a big decision. How will you manage being a single parent and be the Flash?” he asked.

Barry looked confused “What do you mean single parent?”

“Well when Harry goes back home, how will you manage?” he asked.

Barry looked up confused. Completely baffled he was. “Harry and I, we love each other Ollie, it’s all going to be fine. I mean Earth 2 is just a short portal away” he giggled. “Harry can visit Earth 2 whenever he feels like”

Harry sighed. He wasn’t going to stay here no matter what. His responsibility was to Jesse and his wife Mia. He wasn’t going to leave his family and entire company behind for an immature Omega.

Oliver looked sceptically at Barry and Harry. He assumed they were just fuck buddies. Oliver didn’t see much love between them. In fact he didn’t see any love from Dr Wells at all. He frowned “Okay Barry, I respect your decision to mate with this man, but if he hurts you in any way I will kill him. If he so much as makes you cry I will stab his heart out and if you ever need help with little Oliver I’m hundred percent willing to babysit!”

“Little Oliver?” asked Harry whilst raising a curious eyebrow.

“Assuming it’s a boy, I think it’s only right to name him after his Godfather!” Oliver stated as if it was obvious.

“I’m sorry, Godfather? Who exactly made you godfather?” Harry’s eye twitched in annoyance.

Barry giggled “Me! Oliver would make a great godfather”

“Well Barry, I managed to track down the drug lord that was hiding in Central, it’s time for me to head back to Starling tomorrow” Oliver said as he heard the doorbell ring “Oh that’s probably our take out” He promptly left to receive it.

Barry smiled and sat in Harry’s lap “I’m so happy Harry” He kissed his lover’s cheek “I will have to unfortunately break the news to Cisco, he is going to hate me”

“No Barry, I think we should keep quiet about this for now” Harry murmured as he licked Barry’s neck and left a trail of kisses on the speedsters jaw.

Barry pulled away offended “You want me to keep our relationship a secret? You want to keep our child a secret?”

“No Barry, Baby you know I don’t mean it like that. There is enough tension in Team Flash at the moment and with Zoom having my daughter, we need all the help we can get” Harry reasoned.

“Alpha please! I don't think I can lie any longer about us” He pleaded.

Harry wrapped his arms around his Omega’s waist and pulled him back onto his lap “We will tell everyone, but just a little longer. We need Cisco’s vibe powers to help us”

“Are you embarrassed about us?” Barry asked.

“No” Harry’s eyes darkened and he let out a growl “Just do as I say Omega. Do not disobey me”

Barry could not resist the Alpha voice and he whimpered and barred his neck. Harry could see the bond-bite that his doppelganger made on the Omega. It was getting darker rather than fading. It was probably reacting to being around Harry so often and intimate with Harry, that the bond is growing stronger rather than weaker. However Harry was not affected since he didn’t lay that mark on Barry.

He leaned forward and licked over the bite mark causing Barry to cry in pleasure. The Omega grinded his clothed hole against Harry’s crotch desperately.

“Oh oh okay, I’ll go eat in my room” Oliver murmured.

Harry sighed “No sit down, Barry needs to eat” He patted Barry’s back “Sit on the couch now Barry, I need to have a shower”

Barry whined but did as he was told and sat on the couch all weak knees as the pizza was placed on the coffee table and Harry left to bathe.

“Barry” Oliver started carefully “Why do you like Harry?”

“What do you mean?” Barry asked confused as he bit into a slice of pizza.

“I mean, why you do like him?” asked Oliver “Why do you want to mate him?”

Barry blushed “I don't know, he is handsome and intelligent and loving... I mean he travelled to another earth to save his daughter, he is going to be great father”

Oliver sighed “Do you ever think that after he finds Jesse he is going to leave to earth 2 and never come back?”

The Omega gasped “Of course not! He is going to get S.T.A.R Labs started up again to stay here, I mean I understand Jesse might want to go back but Harry won’t abandon me. I’m pregnant and he loves me too!”

“Doesn’t he have a wife back home?” asked Oliver.

Barry took a moment to think about it “Well yes but Alpha’s can have as many mates as they want, He can visit her once a week or so, but I’m going to be his new mate, surely he’d want to spend time with me more” Barry huffed “She must just understand that he is mine!”

“Barry you can’t be selfish, he is her husband too” Oliver sighed “If you need...”

“What?” asked Barry curiously?

“If you need help... with your baby, I’m always going to be here for you Barry” Oliver blushed as he admitted his feelings.

Barry’s eyes widened “You mean...”

“I mean if he decides to go back to earth 2, your child won’t grow up without a father Barry... I’ll be here” He stated subtly.

Barry blushed and gulped down some coke “T-thanks-”

“Thanks but no thanks” They turned around to see Harry speaking “Really Mr Queen. I thought we had mutual respect being businessmen but I see you’re after my Omega”

“I’m not after him but if you slack in your responsibilities then I will have to step up and be his Alpha that’s all I’m saying” Oliver stood up.

“He doesn’t need you Mr Queen. I’m perfectly capable of protecting my own Omega and offspring. You don't need to step up for anything” He growled.

Oliver narrowed his eyes “I sure hope so”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys tell me what you think of the fic so far <3


	7. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to apologise fore everyone who has been waiting a long time for this chapter.  
> Words can not describe how pathetic i feel for letting you guys down and not updating. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the delay in uploading it.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Barry turned his neck slightly to the side to come face to face with Harry who was sleeping with soft snores leaving his throat. Barry smiled. He looked so peaceful sleeping unlike his usual grumpy snobbish look that Harry adorned on a daily basis.

 _“Laya...”_ Harry murmured in his sleep tightening his grip on Barry’s abdomen in a possessive manner.

Barry felt a pang in his heart. Was _Laya_ Harry’s mate?

“H-Harry wake up” He shook him slightly but to no avail before he growled and shoved Harry of him. Jealousy overtook as he stood of the bed and watched Harry mumble ‘Laya’ one more time as his eyes fluttered open revealing the most beautiful yet familiar pair of blue eyes he had ever had the good fortune to see. It took his breath away every time. It caught him of guard every time.

“Omega! What was that for?” Harry growled lightly as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

Barry bit his lip “I j-just don't want to be late to meet Cait for a small checkup.”

“You’re a speedster Allen. I doubt you can ever be late.” Harry stood up shirtless.

“I’m not allowed to phase through things because of the baby and Caitlin says I should take it easy when I run. At most 10 minutes per kilometre.” He murmured.

Harry smirked “So you’re telling me if I challenge you to a race right now I can beat you ?”

Barry huffed “I’m still the fastest man on earth don't forget that” he stomped away looking all angry and if Harry had to admit quite cute.

* * *

 

The older Alpha ruffled his wet hair with a towel as he walked to the kitchen shirtless in nothing but black jeans causing Barry to blush “P-put a shirt on.” as he dished eggs into Harry’s plate.

Harry smirked snaking his hands around Barry’s slim waist “Hmm you didn’t mind last night.”

Barry frowned and pulled himself out of Harry’s arms shoving the plate of eggs towards the Alpha’s chest before making a bowl of cereal for himself.  They both ate in silence.

“Allen. What’s wrong?” asked Harry calmly.

“Nothing,”

“Tell me.”

“Nothing,”

“You have been in a prissy mood all day Omega! Don't test my patience and answer me!” He growled in his Alpha voice.

Barry barred his neck in submission, urging the Alpha to bite him into obedience.

“Wh-Who is Laya?” asked Barry in a small quiet voice. His fingers trembled on his spoon and he refused to look up.

“Laya? Where did you hear that name?” asked Harry.

Barry whimpered “You said it while sleeping.”

For the first time since he has known Harry had he ever seen that stoic face turn into a deep blush “Oh uh that was my first mate, Jesse’s mother is my second mate,” He stabbed at her eggs “I don't get to see her often because she stays with my son in France.” She was the love of his life till they broke their bond at the tender age of nineteen due to family disagreements.

“S-so that would make me your third mate?” Barry asked jealously.

Harry shrugged “Does it really matter so much to you Barry? I am 50 years old, it would be odd if I didn’t have several lovers and mates before I met you.”

The Omega rubbed his swollen abdomen “I took off from the CCPD because of this pregnancy. I’m hoping Wally can handle Central City during this pregnancy.”

Harry nodded “You can help me get Jesse back Barry. I created an algorithm for all the portals opened to earth two. One is in this abandoned construction site in what would be a forest in earth two. I think we should go and check it out.”

Barry nodded “It might be an easy access portal for Zoom! It might lead directly to his ‘Lair’,” He giggled “We will finally find your daughter!”

Harry nodded “Yes, now eat quickly, I will drive us to S.T.A.R Labs”

“No need to” Barry murmured as his mobile let out a ping suggesting someone was at the door. Turning on his camera he noticed it was Cisco and Joe just as he suspected.

He pressed a button on his phone to allow the door to open and after five minutes Cisco and Joe walked into the kitchen. Cisco let out a slight growl seeing Harry shirtless in Barry’s presence.

Joe cleared his throat “Harry, don't you think it is very inappropriate for an Alpha to be shirtless in front of a nonrelated Omega,” Then he turned to Barry and choked. Barry was in a pair of short white shorts and a large sweater. His milk white thighs were more slender than they should be considering he ran at least a hundred miles a day. “B-Barry why don't you go put some long pants on. It’s quite chilly outside”

Barry nodded and gulped his last bit of milk from his cereal bowl and hopped of his chair and leaving to his room to put a pair of jeans on.

Cisco growled “Harry I don't know what you trying to pull walking around her shirtless, taking control of his home, commanding my Omega to make you breakfast whilst he is pregnant with my child, who do you think you are?”

“Technically according to the law I am his husband,” Harry shrugged “And I do not command anything of him. Naturally as a submissive he would enjoy serving an Alpha so I do not command, I simply ask.”

Cisco was about to attack him but Joe held him back “Barry is having my baby and I won’t allow you to be so casual with my boyfriend. I will be moving in soon.”

Harry smirked and grabbed his black T shirt and slid it on “Oh you think so huh?”

“What is that suppose to mean?” Cisco growled. Was Harry saying he couldn’t move in or was he refuting the statement about Barry having his baby?

Harry smirked as Barry walked in the room “I’m ready guys let’s go.”

* * *

 

Once they were at Star Labs, Caitlin was directing Wally on a mission while Barry gave him advice. Harry sat quietly at one of the computer desks. He could perhaps... Barry was pregnant now. Maybe Zoom would want to keep Barry in this vunerable state. He tapped his pencil on his desk before shouting out in false delight. “I think I have confirmed where Zoom is!”

Everyone turned around to look at him. Cisco shook his head “How is that possible.”

“I created an algorithm of portal openings and the one most frequently used has shown up.” He stood up in a rush “I have to go!”

Barry stood up too “I’m coming with you!”

“Oh hell no Barry! You’re pregnant!” Cisco growled “I cannot allow that!”

Barry grit his teeth “You’re not my mate Cisco! I don't have to listen to you! I’M GOING! I have to help Harry, besides I won’t fight. We’re going to try and sneak Jesse out there and with the speed immobilizer we can get a bit of a head start if Zoom catches us.”

Wally stood up “Well I can help too guys, I don't mind.”

Barry nodded “We could really use your help Wally.”

Harry frowned. Zoom might get volatile with another speedster there “No, I’m going there alone and that is final.”

He stood up and grabbed his gun and jacket. He knew Barry would follow him in secret. He smirked. He was so close to getting Jesse back.

* * *

 

As he drove his watch let out a small ping notifying him that a speedster was in his vicinity, It had to be Barry. He drove until he was finally at the forest and jumped out, entering the building. He looked at the cages until he noticed Jesse crying on the floor in one of the cells “Jesse?”

“Dad!” Her head shot up as she ran to the bars “Daddy, help me.”

“I’m going to get you out of here sweetheart, I promise!”

Suddenly a flash of blue light went pass his eyes and there was zoom right beside’s him “Hello Dr Wells.”

Barry stared from behind some crates. ‘Shit, Zoom came, Harry get out of there please.’ He whimpered. He needed to do something!

“I guess you came to your death huh?” Zoom asked as he chuckled a little.

Barry held back a whimper.

Harry pleaded “Please let my daughter go, please.”

Zooms body started to vibrate as he held up a fist “I. Don't. Think. So.”

Suddenly a large plank hit his head and all eyes was on the Scarlet speedster in the room. Harry smirked. Hook, line and Sinker.

“Hmmm Barry Allen?” Zoom asked. “An Omega? Oh a pregnant Omega? I see, is this why you aren’t fighting me?”

Barry whimpered and rubbed his stomach “Let my mate go!”

Zoom walked over to him and placed a hand on Barry’s stomach “Silly move coming here Omega... I can just phase my hand through that fertile little womb and Flash Junior will be no more.”

Barry fought the Omega instinct he had to run into his mates arm for protection. “Please, just let us go. If you want to kill me, at least wait till my baby is born and I’d gladly give myself up to you.”

Zoom chuckled “Oh? And how do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“Please, I’ll do anything.” Barry begged as he rubbed his stomach.

Harry bit back his instinct to protect his offspring but held it back. All he needed was Jesse. His only family. He could go back to earth 2 and continue living. “How about a trade for my daughter?”

“What do you mean?” Zoom asked as he turned around curiously.

Harry stepped closer “That child in The Flash’s womb... it’s mine. You can have it.”

Barry’s eyes widened “H-Harry? What are you saying?”

“Shut up Omega” Harry growled.

Zoom rolled his eyes “What would I do with a kid?”

Harry smirked “That’s not just any child. It’s a speedster, I’m sure that can be of some value to you.”

“Hmm you are right,” Zoom turned around to caress Barry’s red wet cheeks “but what’s stopping me from killing you, your daughter and just keeping your Omega? I don't need your child. I can make my own if I needed them.”

“I’ve created a device to remove his draw out his speed, You can keep him here until you’ve taken his speed. It’s not like you can take a pregnant Omega through the speedforce or through a portal and if you try aborting the child, I’m pretty sure Barry will either end up fighting you or killing himself. Either way you won’t get his speed. The only thing keeping him docile is the pup inside him.” Harry shrugged.

Barry’s eyes widened. Tear’s spilling at the harsh words coming out of the man he loves mouth, “No... you don't mean that.”

“Let me and my daughter go Zoom. You know I’ll be out of your way.” Harry stated firmly “You can do what you want with the Omega.”

Barry’s throat ached. He felt his heart break with every word. He wanted his Alpha to live and he’d gladly have given up his life for his Alpha but his baby? How could Harry be willing to sacrifice their Baby? The child they made out of their love. He clutched his stomach protectively “Alpha this is our baby, o-our pup, the product of our l-love, why-”

Zoom growled, silencing the Omega “How about you give me the device and I don't kill your daughter.”

Harry shook his head “I hid it, and the device needs to be repowered monthly, you can only steal as much speed as he releases and being pregnant, he won’t release much, I can maintain it monthly for you.”

“How can I believe that you will tell me where it is?”

“If I lie, I know you will come after me. I rather not have you on my tail.” Harry murmured.

Zoom chuckled “You know what? I’ll take your word for it. If you are lying to me, I will find you even if it’s in the past or future and I will destroy you.”

With a flash of blue, Zoom phased into the cage and phased out with Jesse and shoved her in Harry’s arms “Dad!”

“Jesse,” He hugged her. “Let’s go home.”

“Dad, your Omega, we can’t leave him.” Jesse pulled her hand from his grip.

“Jesse, we have to leave before Zoom changes his mind. I don't care for that Omega. All I care about is you.” He grabbed his gun and slammed the hilt into her head causing her to black out.

 

* * *

 

“What happened?” Cisco asked as Harry stumbled in with Jesse in his arms.

“He took Barry... He took him.”  Harrison gasped as Caitlin helped him place Jesse on the bed, checking her vitals.

“What happened?” Cisco asked again more angrily.

Harry sighed “Barry... he followed me there and Zoom caught him. I tried to, I tried to save him but Zoom got him.”

“You Bastard-” Joe started.

Caitlin cut them off “Enough, Jesse is stable Harry, We are all gad you were able to bring her back home”

Harry nodded as he watched his daughter peacefully sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Morning Jesse.” Harry smiled as he watched his pups eyes flutter open.

“Dad? Where are we?” She asked as she woke up. Her eyes shot open “Your Omega’s house!” She sniffed the sweet smelling air “He was pregnant?”

Harry shrugged “We will be staying here for a while until we find a way to escape Zoom. He will keep chasing us till the end of time. Maybe we can find a way to get rid of him?”

“Dad! Your Omega! Your pup!” She reminded him.

He smiled sadly “You are my pup and he isn’t my Omega, he has a lover and he was my doppelgangers mate.”

“Dad, you... you left him. How could you?” She sat up and got off the bed.

“Jesse,” He sighed “You are my pup, there is no limit to how far I will go to make sure you are safe.”

Her eyes widened. Those are the words of a sick man. Who would abandon an Omega pregnant with their child with a man who is ruthless and evil. She couldn’t believe it. She was disgusted. “Dad, I am leaving... I just need some time away.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dad... I don't know what to think of you anymore. I need to go. I hope you find a way to bring your Omega and my sibling home safe.” She stood up and grabbed her jacket before leaving.

“Jesse...” He murmured.

 

* * *

 

“That bastard! He had not one scratch on him! Zoom just let them walk out alive?” Cisco asked.

Caitlin’s eyes widened “What are you saying Cisco? That Harry gave Barry to Zoom?”

Joe was shocked “Could that be possible?”

Caitlin shook her head “No ways. Harry won’t do that.”

“We only know the guy for a month Cait, you can’t know that.” Cisco stated.

“No! I know he can’t!” She whimpered.

Joe raised an eyebrow “Caitlin? Is there something you’re not telling us?”

“The reason I wanted Harry to scent Barry was not because he smelled like Eobard Thawne, I didn’t want you to vibe the child.” She sighed.

“What does that mean Caitlin?” Cisco asked as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He feared the answer to the question.

“The baby vibrates on a different frequency than us... The baby is Harry's"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you enjoyed and would like to see more!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments and requests down below and I will try to incorporate them into this fic. Thanks <3


End file.
